1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates principally to a device and to a method for regulation especially of the temperature and/or of the power of a cooking apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known for electrical cooking apparatuses to associate a device for measurement of temperature with a device for regulation.
These apparatuses have the aim, after an initial period of pre-heating, of maintaining substantially constant the temperature of a heating receptacle. However, the temperature of the sensor or, preferably, of the recipient is regulated, and not its contents. In fact, in order to deduce the temperature of the contents from the temperature of the sensor, it would be necessary to know the development of the temperature. Now, the correlations between temperature of the sensor and that of the contents of the cooking receptacle vary (sic) from one cooking operation to the next and sometimes even in the course of a single cooking operation. This relation varies, for example, between a frying pan with one liter of oil and a shallow cast-iron saucepan with 3 liter of oil or a cast-iron grill pan. The addition, of, for example, 800 grams of chips in the course of cooking completely modifies the temperature of the contents of the receptacle and influence only after a certain delay and in a damped fashion the variation of the temperature of the sensor.